United States Pat. No. 4,105,776, issued Aug. 8, 1978, describes a group of thioalkanoyl derivatives of azetidinepyrrolidine-, and piperidinecarboxylic acid compounds having the formula ##STR10## wherein R.sub.cc is hydrogen, alkyl, aryl, phenylalkyl, diphenylalkyl, triphenylalkyl, alkylthiomethyl, phenylalkylthiomethyl, alkanoylamidomethyl, ##STR11## R.sub.ii -S-, or R.sub.jj ; R.sub.dd and R.sub.ee each is hydrogen, phenyl, alkyl, or phenylalkyl; R.sub.ff is hydrogen, hydroxy or alkyl; R.sub.gg is hydroxy, --NH.sub.2, or alkoxy; y.sub.1 is 0, 1 or 2; y.sub.2 is 1, 2, or 3; R.sub.hh is alkyl, phenyl or phenylalkyl; R.sub.ii is alkyl, aryl, hydroxyalkyl, or amino(carboxy)alkyl; R.sub.jj is ##STR12## y.sub.3 is 0, 1 or 2.
The compounds set forth above, under the headings "Related Applications" and "Background of the Invention" are disclosed as being useful as inhibitors of the conversion of the decapeptide angiotensin I to angiotensin II. They are, therefore, useful in reducing or relieving angiotensin related hypertension.